Angel tears
by Kindred01
Summary: (I wrote these years ago) Sirius was sick and twisted and it wasn't because of his false imprisonment. No this has something to do with Dumbledore and now that Sirius is dead something is wrong with Harry.


Remus staggered home from the full moon run, he thanks Sirius every day for the house in Wales that he left for him in his Will. His body ache and groaned at every step, his clothes he was wearing were far too large as he had to steal from the clothes line of some sheep farmer's washing line. It early in the morning in and the sun was starting to peak over the green hills as he as he came up to the stone wall. He sighed as he dragged himself up to the gate he stopped and frowned he could smell blood and for a change it wasn't his. This was the smell of pack, family he looked up and saw in the low light of porch the small frame of a young boy.

He froze as he saw Harry sat on the porch in nothing but a thread bare t-shirt and baggy JP bottoms, there was a many different smells coming from Harry and none of it was good. "Harry?" He whispered as he walked through the gate and up to the small 15 year old boy. He pulled the baggy shirt up over his shoulder as he knelt in front the boy and looked up into the tear streaked face and blank stare. The wolf frowned as he notices the blood splatter over his face and clothes. "Harry what happen?" He asked as the boy looked up at him

"I…I killed them." he said as he looked down at his hands "I killed my family." He sobbed before slump forward into the wolf's arms and cried. Remus held the trembling child as he held onto the man's shirt. "I'm sorry I'm sorry…" he kept repeating over and over again as Remus picked him up and carried him inside the cottage and warding the door.

He took Harry inside and went straight for the bath room, and settled him down onto the toilet as he went to turn the taps on for the bath. Harry sat there trembling as he just stared onto the ground. Once the bath was half way fill Remus moved back to Harry and started to pull the teen's bloody clothes off. Harry stood up and turned as the shirt came peeling off his back and that is when wolf held his breath as he looked at the cuts covering his back "Harry can I take your trousers off?" He whispered gently as the teen nodded letting him undress him completely.

He saw more cuts more scars and more bruises he had to swallow his anger as he helped the boy into the hot bath. Remus started to wash him to be careful he didn't know what he was going to do. He wiped away blood off Harry's back and found two large tattoos on his back of wings and it made Remus drop the sponge he was using "Harry when did you get these tattoos?" He asked him as he moved to look at the teen.

"I…I didn't." He whispered as he looked up at the wolf's eyes and "They just appeared one day."

"When?"

"After Sirius died or was it before." Remus groaned as he cupped Harry's cheek looking at the teen's face to see the said red puffy eyes

"My poor cub." He whispered as he kissed forehead "come on let' put you to bed."

Remus helped Harry into his bed before giving the boy a dreamless potion and a sleeping potion and he sat by the bed watching Harry fall into a deep sleep. He held the boy's hand and rubbed the back of his hand as he just stared at him before he stood up and pulled the blankets up over the boy's shoulders. Then he left the room walking into the living room before pacing then he looked towards the fire place and cursed himself under his breath as he grabbed the jar of floo powder and then grabbed a handful and threw into the fire place "Severus Snape!" He yelled, he waited for a moment then the saw the man appear in the green fire

"What time do you call this?" He hissed at him

"I'm sorry but this is important I need your help Sirius fucked up." He said as he ran his hands down his face

"The mutt is dead and he still fucking with us? Oh what way to start my day." Severus sneered, Remus growled at him

"He is Harry's father!" Remus snarled at him. Snape was quiet for a long wile

"I will be here shortly."

Remus was pacing again when Severus walked through the fire place and looked at the wolf "How do you know Sirius his the boy's father?" He asked. Remus frowned at him but dropped into a chair

"You can't tell anyone please we need to keep him safe." Remus begged

"What do you think we've been doing?" The potion master snapped at him

"I mean it Severus. They don't know what happen yet but they will do." Remus told him as he looked back to the bed room. Snape looked at the wolf up and down and saw and saw blood on his clothes and he frowned

"Is that blood?" He asked

"Severus promise me!" Remus yelled as he stood back up pushing the chair into the wall, his eyes flashed bright amber and Severus had to take a step back

"I promise now tell me what the hell is going on?" The potion master said back though gritted teeth.

The wolf open the door to the bed room to show Harry curled up on the bed a sleep. Knowing that the potion will keep Harry a sleep Remus walked over to the bed and pulled up the oversized pjs over the boy's back to show the scars and the tattoo wings. "I see." Severus said as the wolf pulled down the shirt and the blankets back over his shoulders. Walking back out the room they sat in the living room the wolf handed a glass of fire whisky "Thank you." Snape said as he took a sip of his drink. "I have a question why didn't we keep the boy away from Black?" He asked

"I had hoped that his time 'away' would change him." He said quietly

"The man was nuts, he did whatever he wanted and he didn't care who he hurt and it seem he is still hurting us." Snape said, Remus nodded "Can you tell me why Harry is here?" He asked

"I found him sat on porch covered in blood. He just said he was sorry that he killed them. You saw the scars on his body. You can't say Dumbledore is looking out for him." Remus said as he filled their glasses again.

"That's when you saw the tattoo." Remus nodded

"Harry said it appeared one day."

"I know what you're thinking." Severus said, Remus looked up at him his amber eyes still shining brightly showing the beast to be just under the surface

"And what is that?"

Downing his drink he let Remus fill it back up again before answering "That Black was alone with Harry many-many time who knows what he did to the boy without any of us knowing. He could have wiped the boy's memory or changed it to something else. I think that Black put that tattoo there on Harry's back like he did to those he 'owned'. I'm sure you remember yours." He hissed "Tho I am not sure how this will make Harry his son?"

"That tattoo wasn't put on there by hand you can feel the magic behind it. Natural magic whatever beast Sirius was he passed it on to Harry." Remus told him, Severus nodded as he rubbed his eyes

"What is it you think we can do? Sirius was a menaces." He said

"We have to keep him away from Dumbledore." Remus said as he looked into his glass, the potion master frowned

"Why?" Looking up at the man Remus realised that Snape didn't know

"Dumbledore made him into what he was. Sirius wasn't always like that and that's the part I try to remember." He said softly

"How did Dumbledore make him like that!" The dark haired man asked in shock

"I'm not sure, but I do remember in our first year Sirius would leave the dorm room after curfew and then he would come back an hour before drawn and he would shaking and running a fever. He would be ill for days but he wouldn't tell us what was happening or maybe he couldn't remember. Then in our 6th year something changed he changed and we were all scared of him." the wolf said sadly "Dumbledore wanted someone who would kill for him without asking why someone who will keep the rest of the order in line." Snape frown deepen

"That is a bit much to win a war." He mumbled

"I don't think he cares about winning it just who is the better wizard."

They were quiet as they sat there watching the sun start to spill into the living room, Severus turned to look at the wold who was sat still and looked like he was ready to pounce at any moment. "I have an idea where we can keep the boy away from Dumbledore." Remus took a large mouthful of his drink before tossing it aside

"Where?" He asked with a growl

"To the one man who may know what the boy really is." The wolf tilted his head at him with a frown "The Dark Lord."


End file.
